Just another Day in Paradise?
by Darkhydra
Summary: It was just another perfect day in New Vestroia, and the battle against the Vexos rages on. So when an old enemy turned ally appears, will they help or hinder the Resistance? Probably OOCishness, maybe TigrerraxHydranoid, it depends. Rated T just in case.
1. Sparkles

Just another Day in Paradise?

Chapter 1

Sparkles

AN: Hi everyone! This'll be my first bakugan fanfiction, and one I've been putting off for a LONG time, mainly because my other fics aren't finished yet. Oh Well, Enjoy! (I don't own bakugan!)

**Russia, 1:05AM**

A redheaded girl lay in her bed, a small black ball resting on her bedside table, along with a creamy coloured lamp. Her bedroom door creaked open slowly, letting in a tiny sliver of light. A figure slipped in, and slowly made their way across the room. Their gloved hand closed around the ball, which popped open slightly and made a muffled noise. The person smirked, as they slipped the bakugan into a pocket. The smirk disappeared though, as the figure doubled over, and sparks of multicoloured light began to jump off their body and disappeared into the dark air. An old man was left lying unconscious on the carpet.

**Wardington City 11:34PM**

In a restaurant in the busy city of Wardington, a phone rang. A bluenette named Runo picked it up; a white tiger bakugan perched precariously on her shoulder.

"Hello?" She said

"Runo? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, what's up?"

"Hydranoid has gone missing!"

"Have you checked under the sofa and the fridge, Dan dropped Drago in a salad once...I think the customer must have had a heart attack..."

"Hmm...Alright Runo" There was a lot of rustling and banging after that, and the small white creature on Runo's shoulder said "I hope Hydranoid is alright"

"I'm sure Alice will find him soon Tigrerra."

"I hope you're right Milady..."

"No sign of him Runo...Oh yes, and another strange thing, Grandfather was sleeping on the floor"

"Okaaay...You sure he's got all his marbles?"

"Runo! My grandfather is not going senile!"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Anyway, I'm coming over!"

"But that's like, an hour long trip!"

"Two actually, but I'll use the Dimensional Transporter"

"Alright then, I'll see you later"

"See you"

Runo dialled another number on the phone, this time to Australia.

"RUNO!" a female voice screamed down the phone "I haven't heard from you for ages!"

Runo held the phone at an arm's length, then gingerly put it to her ear "Hey Julie"

"What's the matter?" Julie asked, strangely perceptive

"Hydranoid is...missing"

"What? I'm there!" Julie then slammed the phone down very, very hard. Runo sighed; Julie could be so stubborn sometimes. Tigrerra jumped down from Runo's shoulder, promptly falling into a nearby jar of strawberry jam. The blue haired girl plucked her out, and placed her on some kitchen towel.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing Milady, I just wanted to"

"You could have asked" Runo replied, wiping jam from the tigress

"But that wouldn't have been nearly so fun!"

"Are you on something?"

"...no?"

**Somewhere in New Vestroia, Unknown time**

In a large land based craft, hidden by a mountain range, two boys, and their bakugan stood by a window, one was dressed all in red, and had a dragon on his shoulder, the other was dressed in yellow and white, and had a priest type bakugan on his shoulder

"I know what I saw Master Dan" The boy said

"Yeah, but how could he be? He's long dead." Dan replied

"You don't know that Daniel" The red dragon on his shoulder called up

"I agree with Drago" The priest bakugan piped up

"Well, If you insist Master Dan...I suppose it couldn't be"

"By the way Daniel, you're late for dinner" Drago told Dan

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DRAGO?" Dan yelled, racing down the hallway. The other, Baron, stayed to stare out the window "Masquerade..."He murmured "Could it be...?"

AN:Sorry this is so short!

Remember, Read and Review!


	2. Skyress

Chapter 2

Skyress

**A forest in New Vestroia, Unknown time**

On a wide limb of a tree, was a tiny green bird bakugan, Skyress in her ball form. She stared into space, not noticing a newcomer to her tree. She only noticed when a hand closed over her, muffling her startled cry. She was more surprised however, when the hand opened again, and she could see her captor. He held her up to his face, and she could see her own reflection in his blue mask.

"Masquerade?" She whispered, dumbfounded

"The one and only." He replied, his voice as hoarse sounding as ever

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Masquerade smirked "I want you to help me Skyress."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why not?" the blonde shot back "Shun obviously doesn't want you anymore."

"How can you say that?" Skyress nearly fell off his gloved hand as she yelled

"Well, Ingram seems to have filled your place pretty well; I'm just offering you a chance to show Shun who's best, you, or Ingram."

"...Shun..." Skyress whispered, wishing she could cry right then. Masquerade was right, Ingram had replaced her. "Alright Masquerade, I'll do it." Skyress said decisively.

"Good choice Skyress..." Masquerade smirked evilly, "...Very good choice." The masked blonde vanished in a shower of vivid sparks.

**Wardington City, 1:10PM**

Runo lay slumped on her bed, wondering what to do with Tigrerra; she seemed really concerned about Hydranoid. The Blunette sighed; she wondered what Dan, Marucho and Shun were doing in Vestroia. She heard her door opening.

"Runo?" a soft voice called

"Alice!" Runo yelled, flinging her friend into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Runo" She gasped, trying not to let Runo suffocate her. The Haos brawler eventually let go of her friend, seeing another familiar face.

"Julie!"

"Hey Run...OOF!" Julie was hit by a forceful hug, causing Alice to giggle.

"You're here!" Runo squealed as Julie disengaged the hug

Gorem and Tigrerra watched from the top of a side cabinet. Tigrerra turned to Gorem and said: "You know, for the life of me I will never understand humans." Gorem said nothing, but nodded his agreement.

**New Vestroia, Unknown Time**

Drago watched Dan as he inhaled his food, and Mira and Ace watched with utter amazement. Marucho and Shun, who were long since caring, watched Preyas as he teetered on the edge of a huge bowl of salad, and Percival, who was next to him, pushed him in. Preyas' head popped up out from the various leaves in the salad, and attempted to climb up the edge of the bowl, without much success. Percival laughed so hard at the Aquos Bakugan, that he fell in the salad too. Shun took the salad tongs, and took both out from the salad and put them onto the table. The chameleon bakugan immediately started chasing the knight bakugan down the length of the table.

"Oh Preyas..." Marucho sighed, resting his face in his hands. Shun just watched in silence, as usual. Suddenly an automated female voice started to blare out from every speaker in the room "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Dan looked at Mira and Ace "You really need a new alarm."

"This isn't the time Dan!" Ace practically screamed at Dan

"Alright alright, if you say so..." Dan threw his hands up in mock terror. The Bakugan Resistance cautiously tiptoed down a corridor, picking up Baron along the way. Shun was at the back, so was the first to hear quiet footsteps behind them. He whirled around, Ingram hanging onto his shoulder for dear life. There appeared to be nothing there, although the ninja was sure he saw a flash of white material disappearing round a sharp kink in the metal hallway. He turned back, assuring himself it was nothing.

Eventually, they got bored searching for someone, after they had scoured the entire place top to bottom. Ace collapsed moodily onto a nearby chair, grumbling about something. Mira deactivated the alarms and reset all the security measures, then screamed when she saw a blonde guy, with a mask and a white trench coat leaning against the far wall. He hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Mira?" Dan began, then turned to where she was shakily pointing, and jumped when he saw the teen.

"Masquerade." He stated, his hands clenching into fists.

"Hello Dan" he said, smirking

"You died!" Baron piped up

"Obviously not." Masquerade sniped, "Weirdo"

"I am not a weirdo, am I Master Dan?"

"Uh...No..." Dan said awkwardly "Why are you here anyway?"

"Shun"

"Me?" Shun asked, curiously. Masquerade smirked, and held up his closed hand in from of Shun, then slowly opened it.

"Skyress!"

"Shun." Skyress said. She seemed to cast a dark aura somehow. Her green colour was darker, and the dark green markings had changed to black. As she looked up at Shun, they could see her eyes were crimson. She popped back into a ball, and Masquerade put her back into an inside pocket.

"What have you done to her?" Shun screamed at the masked blonde, shaking with anger. He pointed at Masquerade.

"I challenge you"

"I was hoping you'd say that Shun" Masquerade smirked, and disappeared, leaving a few sparkles in the air. A white card remained on the floor, which was picked up by Ace. "(35,08)" It said.


	3. Feathers in the Wind

Disclaimer: Bakugan ain't mine.

AN: Sorry this has taken so long to do. And the effects of some of the ability cards are probably wrong, since it's been a long time since I watched bakugan.

Chapter 3

Feathers in the wind

**New Vestroia, Unknown time**

Shun stared at the white card that Masquerade left when he vanished, perplexed. Ace sighed in irritation and snatched it back roughly.

"Its co-ordinates stupid." He snapped

"No need to snap" Shun replied snarkily

"I wasn't snapping!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't"

"Was!"

"Wasn't"

"Wa-Oof!" Shun cried as Mira shoved them both away, taking him by surprise.

"Stop arguing. We have much bigger problems." She said

"Yeah, like getting Baron to stop sulking" Nemus called out. The boy in question was curled up in a corner, rocking slowly, muttering to himself.

"No, Like Masquerade." Drago corrected.

"Humph. I got it covered" Shun grumbled

"Yeah! Let's go!" Dan cheered, knocking Drago from his shoulder.

"I hate to say it, but Dan is right..." Ace said, mildly annoyed "Masquerade never gave us a time, so we have to go as soon as..."

The various members of the bakugan resistance moved off to perform various tasks, apart from Baron, who seemed incapable or unwilling to move, and Shun, who stared out from the window, lost in thought.

**New Vestroia, Co-Ordinates (35, 08), Unknown time**

A blonde teen in a cape like coat and a plexiglass mask stood motionless in one of New Vestroia's many deserts. A small black bakugan rested on his right shoulder, its heads bobbing up and down as it spoke.

"Are you sure it'll work master?"

"Yes Hydranoid, I'm sure." Hydranoid did not speak after that, instead choosing to stare ahead, giving the pair the impression of being statues. After a few hours, a blob was visible on the otherwise flat horizon, growing steadily larger, until Masquerade could make out who it was- Shun, and some green haired kid riding pillion on a motorbike. Shun stopped the bike by skidding it to just a few centimetres from the blonde, who didn't flinch in the slightest. He simply held up a card, and whispered. "Field Open!"

Shun and Ace watched in silence as the white, seemingly endless space appeared, its multicoloured sky as beautiful as Shun remembered it.

"This...shouldn't be possible here..." Shun breathed. Then, recovering his composure somewhat, he drew a card. Masquerade mirrored him, as they threw them down

"Gate card set!"

Huge rectangles appeared, glowing green and purple respectively. Shun went first, launching Ingram onto his gate card. The masked blonde across the field smirked, and threw a bakugan onto the field. Skyress. She definitely looked different, darker green and black where it once was gold. She had a leather anklet on her leg, studded with small silver spikes, and she glared at her opponent with her red eyes. A female voice emitted from Shun's gauntlet.

"Storm Skyress at 450gs, Ingram at 400gs, Storm Skyress has 50g lead."

"Not for long," Shun began, holding up a card "Shadow Split!"

"Storm Skyress now at 350gs, Ingram at 600gs, Ingram has 250g lead."

The brawlers watched as Ingram went to attack Skyress, who, oddly, wasn't moving to dodge the attack. Only when Masquerade held up a hand did they finally understand.

"Gate Card, Open! Triple battle!"

"Alpha Hydranoid joins the battle" Shun's gauntlet said helpfully.

Hydranoid appeared alongside his ally, and smashed Ingram into the ground, before Skyress finished him off with a vicious stomp. Ingram was returned to Shun with a flash of green light. Shun seemed vaguely shell shocked to see his old guardian fighting against him, but then, it was probably some kind of trick, or, at least, he hoped so. The blonde threw a new gate card into the battle, then a darkus Mantris. The black praying mantis roared as Ingram appeared on his own card with a flash of green light. Masquerade smirked, and threw Hydranoid into battle with the ventus bakugan.

"Ingram at 400gs, Alpha Hydranoid at 550gs. Alpha Hydranoid has 150g lead."

Shun pulled out a card, and fitted it into his gauntlet. "Ability card activate! Continuous Dance, Phoenix position!"

"Alpha Hydranoid now at 250gs, Ingram at 400gs, Ingram has 150g lead."

Ingram flipped into his altered bird form, and began to spin, until he blurred into a green tornado. Hydranoid braced himself for the impact, and to his credit, he even managed to stop Ingram from spinning, but ultimately, when Ingram head butted his middle head, he was sent back to his master with a flash of green light. Ingram reopened, and floated by Shun's head.

"Who is this guy anyway?" he asked

"That," Shun pointed to the teen in his cape like coat "Is Masquerade, he was helping Naga to take over Earth and Vestroia, but in the end, he saved Dan, gave Hydranoid to Alice, then, we thought anyway, disappeared forever."

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" a gravelly voice disturbed the conversation. "Skyress stand!"

Shun stared up into the phoenix's crimson eyes, and she stared back, radiating hatred for the bakugan floating by her old brawler.

"Skyress...why?" Shun managed to get out, before choking out a strangled sob.

"Why?" She let out a laugh, "Why? Because of him, that's why."

"Because of...me?" Ingram said, sounding hurt.

"You replaced me, you gave me no thought, even after you saved me!"  
"Skyress...you were a bronze statue for a long time, and you refused my offer, to stay here!" Shun yelled, grabbing Ingram and hurling him at Skyress. He appeared on the same card as the darkus Mantris.

"Marionette!"

Purple strings attached to the Mantris' scythes picked up Ingram effortlessly, and moved him to Skyress' card.

"Storm Skyress at 450gs, Ingram at 400gs, Storm Skyress has 50g lead."

The two ventus bakugan took to the air, smashing into each other, claws and fists colliding with each other's bodies. Ingram caught a dizzying blow to his head, making him drop a few feet in the air. From then on out, Skyress had the advantage, slowly pushing Ingram into the ground.

"Shun! Help me!" he cried out.

"Ability card activate! Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

"Ingram now at 600gs, Storm Skyress now at 250gs. Ingram has 400g lead."

Ingram punched Skyress. Hard. She recoiled sharply, and he followed up with another punch. Masquerade watched their fight with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Ability card activate! Doom Claw Strike!"

"Storm Skyress and Ingram both at 500gs"

"What is that? I swear Masquerade never had an ability card like that!" Shun cried, then let out a stream of filthy curses, and whispered to himself "If I lose Ingram, it's all over..."

Skyress' claws were covered in energy that looked suspiciously like dark fire. She reached out with her claws, looking for all the world like she was going to attack Ingram again, who dodged with extreme grace. However, she was not attacking Ingram, and a black tear mark lingered in the air, as if it had been ripped into the fabric of space itself. Then it expanded, and a forceful gust of wind swept Ingram into its inky darkness.

"INGRAM!" Shun screamed, collapsing onto the ground. He could vaguely hear Masquerade laughing manically, and snidely adding "Game Over..."as he disappeared in a shower of sparks. As the world faded back into existence, tears began dripping from Shun's cheeks.


	4. No Fear

Chapter 4

No Fear

**New Vestroia, Unknown time**

The days following Ingram's defeat and subsequent banishment to the dreaded Doom dimension, were not happy times. Shun refused to do anything, even drinking or eating, instead locking himself in his room, and jabbing pins of increasing size into a small voodoo doll made to bear a striking resemblance to a certain masked blonde, until its head eventually fell off, and Shun emerged to moodily 'borrow' a needle and thread from Baron, to sew it back on. When he had finished, and had begun to stab more pins into the doll, his keen ears caught a tiny knocking at his door. He crossed the room from hi bunk, where he had been sitting, and opened the door. However, when he did so, he saw no-one. He shrugged, and let the door close by itself, going back to his voodoo doll.

"Shun!" It was a shrieked, unpleasant, but strangely familiar sound. The ventus ninja looked down, and saw a small green, harpy like bakugan making its way across the floor.

"Harpus?" Shun stuffed the doll into a drawer in a nearby cabinet, hopefully before the harpy saw it.

"The one and only!" Harpus, apparently remembering she could fly, fluttered about a foot into the air, and landed haphazardly onto Shun's lap.

"What are you doing here? What about Komba?"

"Last thing Komba knows is that I disappeared..." Harpus looked down, then, looking back up at Shun, she shrieked "I heard Grandma got herself kidnapped, so I came to help."

"Harpus..."

"Don't thank me yet, ninja boy, we've still gotta find her first."

Shun sighed, picked up Harpus, and placed her on the short chest of drawers near his bunk.

"And that, my dear Harpus, is where we are stuck..."

"Why don't you do what Dan did?"

"Huh? What did he do?" Shun asked tentatively, almost not wanting to know.

"Well, he yelled at Masquerade in the middle of the night...and he appeared..."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes"

"You know this how?"

"Well, put it this way, Drago has a certain...fondness for the drink, and when he's drunk, he'll tell you anything."

"Really?" Shun smirked, thinking up various ways of using this newfound knowledge.

"Yeah, How else would I know he has underwear covered in pictures of rubber ducks?"

"Wha?" Shun barely got the word out, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

**Doom Dimension, Unknown time**

On a small rocky outcrop, sat two vaguely humanoid figures, one, a darkus reaper, with his left horn broken and missing, and his right eye seemingly gouged out; his once fine wings tattered and torn. The other was Ingram, with no real bodily damage other than a long, straight cut through the side of his right shoulder, which was beginning to scar. Ingram sighed, and stared ahead into the gloomy landscape, featured by only a few fossils of other unfortunate bakugan. He turned to the darkus bakugan, who was, as usual, expressionless.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ingram asked, quietly, almost fearing the inevitable answer.

"Nothing, There's no way out from here." Reaper answered, "This is where we die."

"Didn't Bakugan escape from here before?"

"They made a bet with the legendary soldiers, there's no way we could beat them, not in this state." Reaper leaned on the handle of his scythe.

"I wonder what would happen if we just flew up..." Ingram began, looking up into the storm tossed sky.

"Are you mad? You want to fly into that?" Reaper stood up, pointing at the sky. Ingram also stood, and spread his six wings, ready to take off.

"Anything is better than staying here, Are you coming or what?" And with that, the Ventus bakugan shot up into the sky, shortly followed by a hesitant Reaper.

**Michael Gehabich's Laboratory, 10:00AM**

Three girls, a redhead, a bluenette, and a girl with hair so blonde it was white, stood before a massive machine, operated by an old man, in a lab coat and with only a thin line of white hair – Michael Gehabich, Alice's grandfather.

"Are you sure about this?" The old man asked, "Once you're there, I don't know if I could get you back."

"We're sure." Runo spoke, quickly, loudly and decisively, before Alice and Julie had time to even utter a single syllable. Michael nodded, and the glass front of the Dimensional transporter opened up. The three stepped inside, and after the glass had closed once more, the machine began to glow with a multi-hued light. With a blinding flash, they were gone.

AN: Sorry for the lateness and lack of Masquerade in this one, but I hope it was enjoyable. And is it just me, or does Harpus' voice remind anyone else of Brian's mother from 'The Life of Brian'?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (The plot is mine though.)


End file.
